You can't look back without expecting tears
by Oz-Freak09
Summary: When you love something, you have to let it go right? But thats easier said than done. Let's take a trip down memory lane. Or better yet, memory hall-way...Bender and Claire step back in time to figure out the future. But can they aacept it?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I watched The Breakfast Club yesterday and I've seen it 100 times before, but every time I watch it, the same thoughts pop up in my mind...What ever happened to Claire And Bender? Well, after countless times of fantasizing and picturing it, I have decided to just write it out as I saw it.

I hope you enjoy it, and just a little FYI, it's a flash back of that fateful Saturday Detention. Then I will pick up on more details in later chapters, I love feedback so please be kind, but be honest too, I need constructive criticism from all who are giving it and I will gladly accept it...ENJOY!!!

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

"Why did you do that?" His words barely crept from his lips. He had never been rendered speechless by a girl. Especially the one standing mere inches from his face now.

"For you wouldn't…" She smiled widely at him, tying to implore a flirtatious sting to her words.

It worked. Why did it work? How did it happen? She's a rich, stuck up snob. Why? Nothing else could over-power the feelings rushing over his confused mind. Is it a trick?

It's been 2 years since that Saturday. That Saturday that had changed his out-look on life in fuck-vile High School. He had nicknamed it that when he was a freshman. He despised it, but he gradually got used to the fact that it was something else he would have to deal with in his shit life. Life at home was a god damn wreck; why not make it even worse. But none the less he dealt with it by being a complete ass-hole. Shrugging off going to classes, flunking just for thrills, watching in awe of how much of a rise he would get from a teacher just by not removing his feet from a desk top. It was all a huge funny game to him. A huge fun game he was the master of, the only game he knew how to play. Up until that Saturday; That Saturday that he went into like any other Saturday detention he had received from Old Vern. The biggest idiot he liked to bust on. He gladly accepted his punishment with a cocky smile as usual. He had gotten dressed that morning in what he thought looked alright, it was a standard get-up, the torn flannel shirt with his favorite thermal underneath, the loose yet comfortable grey pants, his hair was never really combed, but he still thought it looked tough, he never really gave a fuck about what others thought anyway.

Up until he saw her. And when he did, a small twinge of dissatisfaction coursed through him like he'd never known. Because for once in his life, he felt a little embarrassed for dressing like a slob, even though when he looked at himself he thought he looked good. But as soon as her icy glare shot him up and down, he felt it, he had tried to dismiss the feelings, but failed miserably.

He knew exactly who she was, but who didn't? She was the richest girl in school, and not to mention the fucking prom queen, who was friends with all the right people; the people he despised for breathing, with their mommy's and daddies money, cars and clothes. Maybe he secretly hated them because he was jealous, he would never accept that though, but it was true as much as he pushed it to the back on his mind.

This basically put her at the top of the line, according to high school standards. But what he didn't know about was her insecurities, her display of conceited façade was something she had a hard time showing. Just because she wore expensive make-up didn't mean it was hiding her true nature. She was a lonely rich girl, the old saying poor little rich girl ran through his mind, but when he broke her down into a tearful confession, his mind had somewhat changed. Not about the whole clique of bastards and bitches she hung out with, only her. The lost little girl inside her made him want to hold her and rip it from her very being. He had actually wanted to take her far away from the mess she was tangled in, and by mess he meant this school and the fucks she called friends. The jocks and mommies boys; the slutty rich girls who pretended to be virgins, but only on the first date. The ones who put her down just because she wouldn't join in on making fun of a less fortunate kid. But who was he to speak; being the proud hypocrite that he was, he never wanted to come to terms with the fact that he was the same way, just dressed differently. Who was he to call her out on her disillusioned life, when he was in the same boat? It didn't matter now, he had done it, but for some miraculous reason, it had made her fall for him. His brutal honesty was something she needed, a hard kick of reality. The red-headed Barbie was slowly fading, and the more time she spent with him, the more time she wanted to be alone with him, and that's just what she intended to do.

She had slowly been concocting a plan in her head about how she would get to him. He had left the library and went back to the room where Vern had locked him earlier. She knew exactly where it was, he had mentioned it in a previous conversation. She gradually conjured up enough courage to march out of the library and down that deserted hallway to get him. She knew what she wanted to do; it was all up to him though if he allowed her to get away with it. It wasn't time for thinking about Monday, when she would be pushed back into her fake world, right now she just wanted to be alone with him one last time. The butterflies were overwhelming, but she pushed through that hallway as if nothing could hold her back, she guessed it was just a natural occurrence to put a fake bravado, just in case anyone saw her wilting under pressure.

When she got to the door, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. she licked her lips and reached for the handle, it was cold but her hands were warm. Slowly she turned it and stepped inside. She met his gaze. He looked up at her with a devilish grin; she couldn't help but smirk back. The butterflies in her stomach were un-bearable, but she stepped towards him, and gently kissed him on the neck. She smelled a hint on cologne; it filled her nose and made her tremble. The soft warm feel of her lips against made his skin pulse with goosebumps. But he dared not show it, she would then have him in the palm of her hand, and he wasn't about to let that happen. He lost words for a single moment then looked at her wide eyes and said…

"Why did you do that?".......

* * *

Alright then folks...That was chapter 1...I love it, HAHA, but now it's up to you to let me know if you want Chapter 2, and Chapter 3, and maybe just even a chapter 4!!!

So get to giving me some reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright...Here's Chapter 2, I was having some writers block for a while, but I think I know where I want to go with this now. FYI, it's now senior year, flashback is over, and now the story begins...

I hope you enoy, and please, give me more feedback, I love it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Two years. Can you believe that?" Claire was staring at her perfect reflection in her mirror. Just like a slideshow her mind was playing memories over and over in her head. Some good some bad, but the memory that stood out the most was a smile, only a smile. A smile so deep and dark, it had taken her breath away more than once. But then as she began to put more to that smile, the smoldering eyes formed, then came those thick lips, that handsome nose, a strong chiseled jaw line. There was a mysterious lure about him that drew her in. Like a fly to honey, she couldn't stop herself from being intrigued. She was instantly sucked into a vortex of feelings as soon as the name slipped out of her mouth. 'John' she managed to whisper, not even paying attention to the reflection anymore, she began to see his face form in the mirror. Was it a nightmare or was it a dream come true? She had ached to see his face just one more time, and now here it was staring straight back at her. No, it wasn't that face she had longed to see, it wasn't real, and it never was real. She slammed her palms down on the table top of the vanity and through herself up from the chair. She had made her self almost sick with such stupid thoughts, she was pathetic. This was senior year, high school was over in a few months, why in the hell was he on her mind now? He had longed since dropped out, not caring anymore, he, as he always did, told the world to fuck it 'self, and ran away from the real problem. "What a fucking piece of work I am, fucking bum." She said aloud, cursing him, she had never forgiven him for what he had done. Slipping on a Lacoste sweater and some jeans and boots she finished her make up and headed for daddies BMW.

When she arrived at school, Claire was greeted by a wave of fake hellos. She was still hanging with the same people she was 2 years ago, even though she had a tearful breakdown about it in that strictly confidential group session in the library and vowed to herself she would break away from the pack of fashion hungry bitchy wolves she called friends. But none-the-less, there she was, right in the middle of it all. She had no plans of running now, what with it ending soon, she figured she'd hold onto it, and hope for prom queen again. She had told Brian that they would be good friends after they got back to school from that detention, but she didn't keep her word, Andrew was on the same level as her so it was accustomed to know him and stay friends with him. She never even saw the basket case again after that day, 'Sporto' had broken up with her a couple of weeks later because of the pressure and mocking he got from the team, Claire didn't even remember her name. But what did it matter anyway, at least she pretended not to care.

"Claire, this fucking place. I'm so glad were finally getting out of here." One of her plastic friends added sarcastically as she checked herself out in the tiny locker mirror, as if she didn't know what she looked like. "shit Claire, do you realize that after we get out of here that we will still be on top? I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to a free ride to college…"

Claire bit her tongue. As much as it disgusted her to go along with this bullshit, she did it. Just like she had all of her life, god damn she missed him, she missed his horrible yet wonderful honesty. And oh how she wished she could be like that, no, she wished she could be with him. 'Why did he fucking leave!!!' she was screaming in her head, but on the outside, she remained silent.

The day went on as the normal routine. Dragging on and on until the last bell of the day rang, and when it did ring it almost sounded mute in her ears. Her friends had to tap her on the shoulder to remind her that the day was over. She hadn't even noticed. The previous events from her mirror were driving her insane with memories. She wished she could go back in time and beg him to stay. She then began to think about the day he told her he was leaving. It played out just like it was happening right in front of her all over again.

"You're a coward…"

"It takes one to know one. But you wouldn't pick up on that now would you, no I bet you do, you just don't want to admit it. Just like everything else you pretend not to notice."

"Don't do this to me right now; I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, you opened that door and if you want it to end just fucking close the god damn door, I already have and I'm fine."

"Yeah you would be!!! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!!!"

"Claire…Don't you dare compare yourself to me.'

"I didn't, I'm only telling you what you need to hear!"

"Your a fucking bitch you know that, just like I've told you a-fucking-billion times! A fucking fake ass hypocritical bitch, you knew this shit would happen, now face up to it Claire, look it in the face, I'm going to make you."

"It takes one to know one…And you can't make me do shit! You never have and you never will John! You're running away, that's all your good for. You're going to be a nothing for the rest of your life!"

"Alright, I'm done with this, I'm done with you, and I don't know why in the god damn hell I even wasted my fucking time with you. I'm leaving and there's nothing you're going to do about it because first of all you don't have the balls, and second of all, now you can go back to your god damn money, cars and clothes. I'll be out of the way that way you can hop in daddy's beamer and drive off into the bright fucking future, a future with out me. Fuck you, and here, take this precious stone that daddy bought you back and shove it up your princess ass you fake, lonely, poor little rich girl."

"John…I love you…Don't leave…Please?"

He said nothing. He only turned and walked away, he didn't even look back. She watched him go, not even thinking to run after him. Her body was frozen; she caught her breath again, and watched as the steam came off her lips. She shivered violently and opened her hand. There was the diamond earring she had given him.

It was over. After that day she never heard from or saw him again. That was it, nothing more, nothing less; he was gone so fast out of her life, just as fast as he had come into it. She kept on trying to tell herself that it was a mistake in the first place and there was no need to do this. But no matter what she tried to do, the thoughts of him over-powered her.

That night she cried herself to sleep. Wishing and praying and hoping he would crawl through her window, just like he used to and just lay down beside her, but for once in her life, she didn't get what she wanted.

* * *

Hmmmm...I hope you can stand some anticipation...Because I'm really ready for some Claire/Bender action...but be patient, I promise it's worth waiting for, because I love long, hot, steamy, romantic passion-filled love scenes...So BE PREPARED!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
